elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguinare Vampiris
Sanguinare Vampiris is the disease that leads to Vampirism. Exclusive to , the alternative name is Porphyric Hemophilia in and . Vampires carry the pathogen, and failure to cure it causes the victim to develop vampirism, and the vulnerability to sunlight that accompanies it. Contraction Being the victim of the Vampiric Drain spell used by vampires causes the infection to sprout. Weapons wielded by vampires also have the possibility of carrying the disease. Each successful hit by the spell or weapon has a 10% chance of passing the disease on to the target. Lycanthropy Being under the influence of lycanthropy makes one entirely immune to vampirism. However, console commands can be used to become a lycanthrope and a vampire simultaneously; type player.removespell F5BA0 to remove the Resist Disease effect caused by lycanthropy then become infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Resisting disease Racial affinities toward disease resistance decrease the one's susceptibility to the infection. For example, Argonian and Bosmeri individuals have natural immunities to disease, making them more difficult to infect with Sanguinare Vampiris. Potions and enchanted apparel can also decrease the rate of infection. Contracting disease using the Vampiric Drain spell responsible for causing .]] Movarth's Lair is fairly easy to contract the disease from, due to the low level of the vampires in the first opening of the cave. This allows for the Dragonborn to sustain multiple attacks without dying, so the 10% probability of a success can occur. Strategically, casting a continuous vitalization spell such as Healing or occasionally drinking Healing Potions helps keep health at optimal levels while the Dragonborn waits to become infected. Turning down the difficulty or employing shields or Mage Armor can decrease the amount of damage taken while the disease waits to take root. ''Dawnguard'' Skyrim's first plug-in, , features an area known as Redwater Spring, a sublocation of Redwater Den, where activating the spring causes , and a plethora of other diseases, such as Rockjoint, to potentially be contracted. The location is visited for Lord Harkon, who requires that the Bloodstone Chalice be filled there. Progression The disease progresses to full Vampirism after 72 in-game hours (three days). After enough time has passed, notifications start to appear accompanied by a brief red flash of the screen, warning that vampirism has begun to take form. The messages say, "You feel a strange thirst as the sun sets." and "You feel weakened by the sunlight". Note: if you want to become a vampire you first need to be struck by sunlight so waiting outside would always help when you want to become a vampire. VampirismProgression.jpg|The effect of the disease if left for 3 days uncured. FullyTransformedVampire.jpg|Fully transformed Vampire Nord Cures *Vampires can be cured by gaining any blessing from any shrine (this will not work if you have already passed the three day limit, after that you have to cure another way), as this removes all diseases and replaces the previous blessing. *Completing the repeatable quest Rising at Dawn removes Vampirism at the cost of a filled Black Soul Gem. *Potions of Cure Disease purchased from alchemists such as Arcadia and Babette revoke the effects of this disease. *Acquiring lycanthropy naturally removes the infection. Becoming a vampire also does this. *Type, setstage 000EAFD5 10 into the console. By using the console command code showracemenu to change the Dragonborn's race, vampirism is immediately removed also. This is true of the changesex command as well. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Diseases Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim Pussy Eating Category:Skyrim Ass Eating